videogamerpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Darth Vader
A former Jedi in RealityRunners Jedi Academy. Turned to the Dark Side from a long time of being away from the Jedi. A veteran of the Anti Sith Academy (ASA) war and the Sith Civil War (SCW). To this day he has remained undefeated and has never died except once but only to be reborn again immediately after. He is the former master of both Sith Emperor Synicls and Dark Lord Aphotic, two of the main leaders and the main founder of the Sith Empire. =Story= The Beginning One day a young force sensitive named TK421 walked into the Ancient Jedi Academy. He had a natural proficiency in technological things such as holo terminals and lightsabers, and became the official technician of Reality Runner's Jedi Academy. But one day RR began to be absent for a long time, and during this time he became curious and decided to visit the Sith Academy that was always being talked bad about among the Jedi. When he first arrived he seemed out of place but soon began to think "These guys really know what their doing". And soon after that he was officially the apprentice of the then, not as highly esteemed Shadow Sabre. A fast learner and big on showing respect it didnt take him long to become a Saber. But not too long after that was the beginning of the ASA war which would forever mark him and change his name. Early days Soon after achieving Sabership, he began to realize all of the whispering about the temple of war and traitors. Next thing he knows hes fighting for his life and doesnt even know whats going on. Little does he know that his own Master is the very man who is the leader of these foes, and even less known is that it was all part of a plan to root out the enemies of the Sith. As he continues on through the war he beggins to suspect his own master of being a traitor as he was acting stranger by the day and was hardly ever around when ASA members werent. Close to the end of the war though ShadowSabre revealed to him that he was the leader of ASA, and having undergone some personal turmoil in real life and with the sudden war he could not think straight and felt betrayed and didnt hear ShadowSabre explain that it was part of a plan to root out their enemies and was quick to brand his master as not only a traitor to the Sith but to himself. Aftermath After the war his master wasnt seen for a long time. And so during this time of boderline tragedy to himself is when he forever would be known as Darth Vader. An empty shell of the former lively person TK421 who is still practically the same now as he was then. Rebuilding Shortly after the days of ASA, amends were made between the newly self anointed Darth Vader and his master and so their training resumed. Within a couple of weeks Shadow achieved the rank of Lord along with his apprentice, finally sealing him within his own name as he was now officialy to be known as THE Lord Vader. As the days went by of mutual training between the former duo there soon comes an unexpected turn of events. Atleast, they were for the new Lord Vader, unbeknownest to him that his masters past would soon catch up to him and that he and Shadow would both be targets to this new enemy even though Vader had no official part in it. The Secret War One day as Vader had a server up to train with his former master and a few other people, instead of Shadow showing up... A Darth Arieos character showed up. At first he thought this strange unknown person was messing around when he said "My master wants you dead" as it is a direct quote from Dath Maul, but not too much later he finds out that this person isnt kidding and instantly enters a battle mind. He picked and proded with him to observe how this newcomer fought and soon found many flaws in his swordsmanship and easily brought him down. He begged for mercy as strangely enough he knew of Vaders "no mercy" policy, but he decided to let him go 'physicly' unscathed to return to his so called "master" in shame and to never send him to bother him again. Then not too many days later another unknown person joins by the name Darth Arieos. They both seemed the same in dialouge but this person was a much more proficient swordsman, but not good enough to even come close to taking down the newest Lord of the Sith. Again this person was spared and returned to his master in shame. Then as followed there were atleast 3 others. Demos, Kratos, and Keravanos. All three better than the last, the best being Keravanos who was exactly equal to Lord Vader at the time. This continued on for days and weeks on end until the final and most important piece of the puzzel showed his face. TheDoctor. This was the ringleader of all of these strange Sith attemempting to destroy both Shadow, AND Vader. But little does Vader know that this person is also the former apprentice of his old master and that he sees the Sith Lord as himself in another life because he was "betrayed" and "forgotten". There is much more that happened but is essentialy a rinse and repeat situation. A duel here, a duel there, until finaly Shadow revealed to his former apprentice and dear friend that TheDoctor was indeed his former apprentice and that also the name he was using was his own one point in time. His true name however was Darth Bronte, claiming he fought for justice when the only justice he was serving was his own ego and revenge on a person that had nothing to do with his fall as an apprentice. After days of constant dueling (which significantly increased the prowess of the now strained Lord) it finaly came to the final duel between the Sith Lord, and The Fallen One on the Sith Academies first new facility besides the ancient Jedi Academies near ruins. The fight lasted for hours on end without pause or delay until it all came to a close upon a cliff over looking the depths of the academy. The Fallen One accepted his defeat and admitted that he had done wrong to Lord Vader. Some say that Bronte was pushed off the cliff, some say he jumped all by himself. But that remains to be told and for those of you reading this to determine. This personal war between Vader, Shadow and Shadow's former apprentice was known by some but neither recieved any actual support from the Academy as neither wanted it to become involved in something it didnt have to and that it was also not widely known to a great many people at the time. Hence it being dubbed "The Secret War" by Vader. A New Protege The rest of the story will be progressively finished throughout the month.